Gatos y Ratones
by Ritsuki-Nyan
Summary: Crossover de Tom & Jerry con Vocaloid Re-subido. ¿Cómo se conocieron Tom, Jerry y Miku? Pues aquí lo descubrirán. Los comprendo, es un pésimo sumary, pero vale la pena leerlo ? Aviso: Lo eh puesto solo en la categoría de Vocaloid para que mas gente lo lea :D, Disfruten del One-shot.


Crossover de Tom & Jerry, con Vocaloid.

Un día, cierta chica de cabello largo y turquesa, con su versión en gato, caminaba por un largo sendero, ya que, ese día había tenido una larga pelea con Akita Neru, por ver quien hacía que canción. Termino ganando Miku, y de allí, salio a dar una vuelta. En el vacío sendero, cayendo ya el atardecer, vio un pequeño niño con traje de marinerito y casi siendo un ratón humano. Miku se acerco a él, se agacho y extendió sus manos, que tenían grandes guantes de gato.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto alegre la chica. Él otro no respondió. -¿Estas perdido? Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-_Un ratón no es tan inútil como para pedirle ayuda a un gato.- _Pensó el pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso te copio la lengua el gato?- Dijo con un tono chistoso y alegre. El chico retrocedió unos pasos, y la chica se le acerco de nuevo. Termino aceptando su mano, y se levanto. –Soy Miku, Hatsune Miku. ¿Puedo saber por qué estabas en el piso?-

-Me estaban persiguiendo. Pero me las arregle, y pude escapar. Yo soy Jerry.- Contesto con tono de superioridad el ratón.

-Bien, déjame llevarte a mi casa, si quieres, puedes quedarte a cenar.- El ratón asintió, y se fueron. Pero no tenían en cuenta algo: Cierto gato grisáceo los espiaba.

-_Como se atreve a irse con MI comida… Aun así, ya vera esa gata.-_ Pensó Tom, mientras iba a su casa y de allí al ático, a planear todo.

**Una hora más tarde…**

-Bien. Llegamos. Entra y siéntete como en casa.-Dijo amablemente Miku, mientras escondía sus terribles intenciones. El ratón, un poco aburrido, entro y se sentó en el sofá. -¿Y se puede saber por qué te perseguían?-Pregunto dulcemente la chica.

-Bueno, yo siempre que tengo hambre, me escabullo hasta la cocina y agarro un poco de queso… Pero mamá siempre se asusta, y llama a Tom para cazarme, y así echarme de allí, o mejor dicho, comerme.- Contesto con cierto aburrimiento. No es que no le gustara estar lejos de Thomas (Y no digamos que lo extrañaba), pero era aburrido estar una hora caminando, sin correr peligro, o sin hacer rabiar a todo el mundo. Empezó la noche, Jerry quedo dormido en el sofá, y Miku fue con cautela hasta la cocina.

-Ese tonto ratón… Será mi cena de esta noche.- Con una sonrisa malévola, Miku agarro el cuchillo de la cocina, y avanzo hasta Jerry. Al estar a solo centímetros de él, Tom entro rompiendo la ventana (con una patada) y empujo a Miku. La chica, soltó el cuchillo, y salto contra Tom, casi clavando sus garras sobre él. Con un último aliento, Tom se deslizo, haciendo que Miku quedara con sus garras clavadas sobre la pared. Agarro a Jerry y se fue corriendo de allí, pero Miku se saco sus guantes (enganchados en la pared) y empezó a correr a Tom por todo el barrio. Los gatos apostaban a ver quien ganaba, los perros ladraban, y los ratones rezaban por la vida de Jerry. Miku y Tom cayeron a la calle, un auto casi los pisa, pero salieron de allí rápidamente. Llegaron hasta el jardín, y Miku quedo atrapada en una jaula de madera, pero ella rompió la jaula y empezaron a pelear por lo que quedaba de la noche. Jerry, al despertarse, se fue hasta su 'casa' y allí quedo.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Hatsune se despertó. También despertó al gato que estaba a su lado, pero no dio mucho resultado. –Bien, lo acepto. Mejor tú quédate con ese ratón, y yo seguiré pescando.- La gata se estaba yendo, pero algo la detuvo.

-¡Espera! No me haz dicho tu nombre.-

-Soy Miku. Hatsune Miku, Quizás no me conozcas, pero pertenezco a…-Algo la detuvo, Tom y Jerry llegaron corriendo con papeles y una lapicera en sus manos.

-¡Eres de Vocaloid!- Dijeron al unísono.-Todo el barrio los conoce, Por favor, ¡Danos tu autógrafo!- Miku, boquiabierta por lo sucedido, firmo los papeles.

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras!-Tom, con brillos en los ojos, le trajo un balde gigante de pescados.

-¡Saluda a los gemelos Kagamine por mi!- Jerry, con una cara infantil y tierna, abrazo a Miku. –Miku-nii, por favor, visítanos pronto y…-Se acerco susurrando.- Por favor, cuando des un concierto aquí, regálanos entradas.- La chica asintió, y se fue. ¡Qué día más loco tuvo hoy!

-Y así fue como conocí a Tom y Jerry. Les envía saludos, chicos.- Miku, sentada con una copa a la más pura versión el meme 'True History' termino de contarles lo sucedido esa semana, a los presentes en la gran mansión donde todos los Vocaloid/ Utau viven.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic (O bueno, supongo que One-shot, pero no eh contado las palabras…) crossover, espero que les haya gustado. Si tenían una duda, cuando Jerry nombra a su 'madre' se refiere a Mammy-Two-Shoes, la mujer que aparece en varios capítulos, como dueña de la casa. Para que entiendan la historia, imagínense a Tom & Jerry como humanos, pero a Jerry como un niño menor.

¿Reviews? ¿Galletas?

Suki: ¿FANSERVICE YAOI?

Yo: ¡Calla! Estoy hablando yo. Con un clic al botoncito azul, estas salvando a los gatos que quedan solitarios en la calle.

Suki: ¡Y a los ratones, de ser usados para experimentos!

Nos despedimos, Suki y Ritsu-chan.


End file.
